darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Suspicious Activity
Back to 2010 Logs Tacticon Murusa Spark (aka Flame) Tacticon is crouched upon the plateau of Crystal City, his body hunched forward over the precipice overlooking the city itself. Persimmon optics glance over the passersby, those coming and going from the city which happens to be very few... A nice little closed community is this Crystal City. A young mech of fire and gold steps out, glancing around. Finally he spots Tacticon and turns, walking towards the mech steadily, biting his lip +Roll: Tacticon rolls against its Awareness Stat and succeeds by 8! The total roll was 9. The compartment upon Tacticon's right thigh snap-hisses and opens to reveal the pistol situated there as the footfalls of the other mech reach his audio receptors. No hand moves for the weapon though, as it seems the motion was a mere precautionary measure. "Been waiting here a long time... Not very good start, my friend," the Mercenary offers to the newcomer, though his back remains toward the young mech of fire and gold. The mech stops, lifting both hands placatingly "Sorry. IT was a last minute arrangement to get me here." he apologizes. "We'll make it worth your while. I am Spark, my employer sent me here because his own health has been receding sadly. " he explains. "Well, isn't that unfortunate..." Tacticon replies, though his tone seems to imply that he could honestly care less. Still, manners are manners... "Perhaps you will make it worth my while... I have a vested interest in not making too many enemies within the Decepticon circles at this time." Which of course puts him in a particularly excellent position to bargain. Spark nods again "I am willing to, for lost time as well. Luckily, my boss takes things personally, so a few of them probably won’t be missed TOO much as they're low on the totem pole." he explains and produces a data chip. Murusa is on a trip outside the city, walking along assuredly since this area typically is safe. Though the sound of voices ahead slows her stride and has her stop all together as she peers ahead to assess the situation before approaching closer. "Your boss takes things personally..." Tacticon repeats Spark's statement, and a chuckle is quick to flow from the Merc. "I see...an emotional mech. Must make existence difficult," he muses, and finally there is a genuine grin as he rises to his full height and turns around. Ah, familiar looking...but not him. "Payment?" he inquires, leaving the other young mech to decipher his meaning. 'Worth your while' only bought him an audio receptor, not an agreement. Spark looks up, startled and he straightens a bit, then back to Tacticon, fidgeting a little as he names a surprisingly generous amount "That is per head. There's a bulk bonus " Murusa moves very slowly toward the two, being cautious. "Very nice..." Tacticon offers, and his grin grows ever so slightly. "Your boss holds a grudge indeed... I'd say that you have a deal, but unfortunately I cannot. Not yet... Your boss is unknown to me, and that presents a bit of a problem. I specifically stated that I wanted the contractor to meet me here, not his lackey." +Roll: Tacticon rolls against its Awareness Stat and BOTCHES! "I can give his name if you wish. He simply cannot attend. his name is Fire Prime. And no, he's not one of THE Primes. ITs just his name." Murusa moves to the side of the plateau with some cover, attempting a little spying to see what's going on out in the open. "You can give me a face to face... If his desire to see these Decepticons taken down is so important to him," Tacticon replies without missing a beat. "I have qualms with totally destroying mechs, by the way... I would rather bring in the bounties alive, and allow him to do what he wishes from there. Surely, that would be more satisfying to one who feels as he does about these individuals..." "Perhaps. I am the messenger. " The mech nods "I do understand..." he was distracted now, shifting "I will relay it and contact you if you wish to continue this though once he can attend." Murusa settles in nearby, hoping not to be found out too quickly. "Good... Then, Messenger, it appears that we have reached an understanding," Tacticon notes with a light nod of his head. "By the way... The Decepticons are contemplating offering me a cannon. Your offer is generous, though if you can do better... It will do wonders toward sealing the deal with less questions asked. Please, do inform him, or her." +Roll: Tacticon rolls against its Awareness Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! "I will. I'll also see what he can do. I'd just have a technician check out the cannon before you agree.” points out Spark "just my personal opinion." Murusa isn't sure what to make of what she is hearing here... something to discuss with the guard later. "Naturally... Decepticons are not so named for the joy of it," Tacticon responds with a sound nod before his optics flash at the realization that this meeting has become a bit less private. "We are not alone..." he warns the other mech, his hand slowly hovering around the pistol in his thigh. Spark nods, then blinks in surprise "What? Oh!" he turns around as well, glancing, then frowns, turning back "Well, I think we're done anyways." he holds out a nice credit chip "For your time." Murusa is very still, not visible at least, but probably on scanners at least. "For my time? Heh... I like how you do business in some regards at least," Tacticon replies to Spark and takes the credit chip which he deposits into subspace. "Until next time, Spark..." is said, and then the Mercenary decides to do what he loves, and begins to make his way into the direction of the unwanted 'guest'. "You've been made, so you might as well save me the time it takes to find you..." Spark nods, and glances past the mech towards Murusa, before turning to dart off down the pathways Murusa stands slowly, looking at Tacticon squarely in his optics. "So, we meet again." "Just you..?" Tacticon says, his optics dimming slightly as he seems to be just a little disappointed. The compartment upon his thigh closes then, and sigh escapes. "So, what do I owe the honor of being spied on by the famed Crys Guard?" wonders the Mercenary, as a touch of amusement accents his speech. Murusa relaxes a bit, "Just me. I was merely curious what was going on and only way to find out is eavesdrop a bit." she states. Tacticon chuckles softly and offers a light nod. "You could always try asking nicely... I mean, you are an official representative of a peacekeeping force. That allots you some respect in most circles." Spark transmits, "Don’t tell him who I really am!" Murusa hrms, "Oh? Does it really?" she asks with a little tap of a finger against the Crys Guard emblem upon her chest. "So you respect the Guard do you?" "As much as any law abiding Mercenary should," Tacticon replies smoothly, and there is a flash of his optics that seems to suggest a great many possibilities. "If it was not for you there would be far too many of my kind around, and THAT...my friend, is bad for business." Murusa looks the merc in the optics, her face is deadly serious, all those years of security work coming out now. "And what kind is that?" Tacticon holds Murusa's gaze, and the amusement within his expression does not falter for a moment. "...Whatever do you mean?" he inquires, canting his head slightly. "I am a mercenary... I thought that we'd been over this before," comes his official response with a soft laugh on its heels. Murusa's lips draw into a neutral line now, "I mean there is always a history, something that is kept to yourself for others to find out if they dare to do so. I've lived a good long time, I know how mercenaries work." Taction 'ahs' and nods once again to the 'Guard'. "I see... Well, I am certain that most are like that. Everyone has secrets, no one is a completely open text... I am no different, as your experience with Mercenaries undoubtedly confirms." Looking the other over from head to toe and back again, Tacticon 'hmm's. "Though I doubt you would...If you ever get tired of playing with the Guard you should look me up... I think I could use someone like you," he notes as an afterthought. Murusa nods a bit to that, "True." she agrees to the secrets comment, then shake of her head, "I have found my lot in life and am happy to remain there as long as Primus wills me existence there. I thank you, though, for your offer." "Pity... I would be inclined to think of your commitment to Crystal City as a waste," Tacticon offers nonchalantly with a dismissive wave of his hand. "But, hey... To each his or -her- own, correct? Now, my dear friend..." the mech begins anew, taking steps closer to Murusa. "What is it that you know of mercenaries from your past encounters? I am ever so curious... I hope that you do not mind indulging a mech." Murusa doesn't even flinch as the mech comes closer, she just stands her ground. "A waste? Hardly. I take my job very seriously, I dare say as seriously as you do your own." she points out. "As to my past encounters, you share your secrets.. I share mine.. and no lying. I can hear a lie like no bodies business." Tacticon offers a light shrug, and moves his hands to clasp together behind his back, something that is somewhat impressive due to his chassis-type. "Well, secrets... Secrets... What would you like to know about me, Crystal Guardian?" he wonders with a smirk. "Question for a question seems like it would be the best method of operation... Too bad we do not have energo-drinks up here, hmm?" he muses. Murusa hmms softly at the mech before her, "I'm a taken womech, dear mercenary." she cautions. "Do you have a previous affiliation here on Cybertron?" Tacticon barks a hearty laugh and shakes his head. "Oh, please... Do not misunderstand my intentions. One whose affiliations are to the Crys Guard could not possibly keep up with a mech like me, though I do find your charm rather unique if that means anything." A smile, and then Tacticon takes a few steps around closer to the ridgeline of the plateau. "In my experience conversation, much like many parts of the anatomy always runs most smoothly when it's lubricated... But I digress. I do indeed have a previous affiliation here on Cybertron," Tacticon acknowledges with a nod. "...Now, your turn to answer." Murusa sees you take her words well enough, keeping the serious look upon her elderly features as she states. "Very well then, mercenary, we play this your way. For now. Just know I could drink you under the table." she states matter of factly. "And call me Murusa." a pause, "Crystal City has always been my home, so no previous affiliations." Tacticon scoffs and shakes his head. "Apparently I cannot play this game with you..." he offers with amusedly. "I asked you about your previous experience with mercenaries... Not about your previous affiliations." Murusa smiles a bit. "Ah, I cannot trick you then." she murmurs, acting very casual like she did that on purpose. "My experience came from being on Monacus for a time. All sorts of unseemly types there, I assure you." "And... Your thoughts on my kind?" Tacticon inquires further, his grin broadening just a bit. She got to go first the last time, and so he turns the tables. It was only fair. Murusa gestures vaguely as she moves down the road, "My thoughts are, by and large, mercenaries only care about what they can get monetarily from those that hire them." Solarix transmits, "Murusa, try to convince him to stay in the city as long as possible." Murusa transmits, "I can lead him inside if it is your wish, Hierophant." Solarix transmits, "it is your discretion. We are buying time for a mech who's life depends on it." "That is so typical..." Tacticon offers with a shake of his head, as if he'd found Murusa's words contemptible. "But also so very true," he chuckles as he moves to walk alongside the femme. "Your turn, I suppose... You know, I am quite enjoying this game." Murusa transmits, "Understood." Murusa moves slowly toward the city itself, testing your comfort level on approaching it. "Name your previous allegiance, mercenary. You did say you were affiliated, but not to whom." Tacticon nods to Murusa and a soft laugh flows from him. "Ah, yes I did indeed say that... And no, you are correct I did not," he agrees with a curt nod. "Alas... I must refrain. Such information is worth more than this game is to me. Still, it has been a pleasure, Cry Guardian..." Murusa hmms softly, "Perhaps another question then." "Another question... You may pose," Tacticon replies. It's the least he could do, as she did answer twice as many of his. You say, "I don't suppose I could inquire about the exchange I overheard?" Tacticon seems to ponder this for a moment, his optics dimming in thought. It doesn't take him terribly long however to come to a decision, and an enthusiastic nod is offered. "Of course... It is the least I can do to honor our game, and your position as a member of the Crys Guard. What you overheard was negotiations for a contract... A contract with a mech residing within the borders of your Crystal City." Murusa nods, "Your turn for a question." "What is Crystal City's policy on Mercenaries? General, all around," Tacticon asks with a cant of his head toward the femme. Murusa hmms, "Policy is the realm of politicians, mercenary. However, to answer, I am unaware of any historical use of their services." "Then I'll assume the citizens of Crystal City are ripe for serving," Tacticon muses before nodding. "Your turn, though this will be the last... I have an appointment to keep," the Mercenary explains with a cheerful enough expression. Murusa considers this, "You would have to be accepted through our gates first." she states. "And what is this appointment? "It wouldn't be the first time I've been to Crystal City. Those seeking Primus are ALWAYS welcome... Or so I hear," Tacticon notes with a soft chortle. "This appointment... Let us just say I have to see a mech about a weapon. One that will ensure more profit for me in future exploits... Now, for my last. What is your name, Crys Guardian?" Murusa nods, "So you believe in Primus? There may be hope for you yet, mercenary." then a hmm, "I told you, I am Murusa." Murusa transmits, "Better hurry, he'll be leaving very soon." And so she must be... "Well, I did not say that I believe in Primus. Still, even in the rantings of mad mechs can be found some wisdom, no?" Tacticon replies with light bow of his head. "Until next time, Murusa..." That said, the mech transforms into his vehicle mode and a deafening whine of hover thrusters sounds before the jet engines ignite to propel the Mercenary from the plateau at speed. Murusa calls after him, "It's only polite to offer your name as well Mercenary!" **VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM** Something tells Murusa that's probably NOT his name... Murusa transmits, "He's on his way." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Tacticon's Logs